The true puppeteer
by Chooch77
Summary: I have recently reviewed fanfiction and discovered a disturbing insight that almost all of the puppet wielding naruto stories have Naruto using human puppets instead of regular puppets eventually. I have decided that i would make a story that has the opposite. Naruto/harem. Puppet wielding naruto. strong naruto. Genius Naruto. Maybe a little bashing. Civilian Council bashing.


**A/N: Yo! Here is the new Naruto fic that I am making. It is a Naruto that is going to be a seal master and a puppet master as well as more ingenious than in the manga. Also, unlike most of the other puppet wielding Naruto fics in fanfiction, Naruto will have a majority of his puppets, except for a select few, be made by him and not be human puppets. Each one will have a specific purpose and function, and Naruto will be able to change them very quickly.**

**() marks notations**

**Chapter 1: Awakening of a genius**

Naruto sulked as he was kicked out of yet another shop at the age of 8.

He did not know why the owners always called him a demon and kicked him out, he didn't think he ever did anything bad enough to be called a demon unless they were referring to his pranking skills.

Naruto was standing in an alley at the moment, by a garbage can by the library. He was scrounging for food like he usually did after a few days, as he always ran out of the old food, as it was never was able to sustain him for very long.

He was looking for anything that was even remotely edible. He kept looking through it several times before he started getting desperate as he saw that there was not much in there. He dove into the dumpster, hoping that he would find something.

Right as he was about to give up after finding about twenty pieces of rotted fruits and vegetables as well as some stale milk and ramen, as well as several ryu, he heard a sound like a chute opening.

Widening his eyes as he realized that was exactly what it was, Naruto tried desperately to get out, he had experienced getting hit by garbage, and he had smelled for days no matter how much he bathed at the river hole.

Little did he know however, that every summer on a Wednesday, the library got rid of all of its old and unused books as no one would check them out and Konoha taxed them by the book, so they got rid of any that were unused.

As Naruto heard the sound of the gate on the chute opening, he ducked his head into his hand to be sure that he did not get hit by any garbage on the head and get a concussion.

Instead of being pelted by rotten fruit and junk, Naruto found several books to be hitting him.

He yelped in surprise before accidently looking up and getting hit by one of the last books that were coming out.

Now, Naruto wasn't able to read that well, but he knew the basic words, and he knew that he just got hit by a type of training book.

He opened it up and was disappointed to find that he couldn't read it, but then he saw the dictionary that had hit him on the head after it.

He got a gleam in his eye as he took out all of the books that had been thrown out stupidly. He grabbed them and quickly used the secret pockets that he had sewn into the inside of his orange jacket (hey, there has to be a reason that he wears that!) to store every book that he could.

He managed to just fit them all and look a bit bulgy.

Naruto rushed back to his hideout in the sewers and put his books in there. He had everything that was important to him inside of there, except for a few small things that other people would think were important so that they would never think to look for him elsewhere. It had a small futon, radio, desk, lamp, refrigerator, freezer, very small garden, several notebooks and sketch pads, several sealing kits that he had scrounged together, and a good deal of wood and brushes as well as ink.

The hideout was basic at most, but it was livable, and it had everything that he needed every time that his apartment was broken into, so that he never had to replace anything.

He placed the books that he had gotten on a small rack that he had at the end of the room by the bed. Then he looked through it and saw what he had gotten and smirked happily.

He had gotten a complete dictionary of common words, a ninja dictionary, a new bingo book that hadn't been checked out, seals for dummies, so you're on the track to being a seal master, advanced sealing, stealth seals, applied seals, theoretical seals, creating seals, cheap sealing trick, shortcuts and secrets: sealing edition, master seals, sealing branches, sealing strokes, juinjutsu: different types and theory, chakra for dummies, chakra control exercises: a comprehensive list and study of each exercise and its purpose, chakra constructs: strings to chains, barrier jutsu, ninjutsu for dummies, common D-rank ninjutsu, underestimated ninjutsu, a comprehensive study on elements and exercises, basic elements, advanced elements, peculiar elements, clan jutsu: Konoha and other, defensive ninjutsu, offensive ninjutsu, ninjutsu alteration, ninjutsu creation, elemental affinity studies, ninja animals, treatise on forbidden jutsu, taijutsu for beginners, academy taijutsu, academy taijutsu alterations, advanced taijutsu, a study of taijutsu, the secrets of taijutsu, making a taijutsu style, genjutsu for beginners, chakra control and genjutsu, D-rank genjutsu, battle genjutsu, breaking genjutsu, trap making, sealing and trap making, stealth traps, hidden traps, chakra strings, basic puppets, puppet making for beginners, (all one until puppets) sealing, traps, and puppets, puppet use for beginners, puppet theory, advanced puppet making, a history of puppet masters, popular puppet tricks, how to defend while using puppets, overlooked puppet tricks, death by puppet, army of puppets, A history of Sasori, and Puppeteering: a dying art.

Naruto organized the different books by type that they worked with, and he did that so that he could look at the books more clearly. The books that made him want a second look were the puppet books, seal books, few trap books, barrier jutsu, juinjutsu, and chakra control and construct books.

He decided to start deciphering the books (as that would be what it was for him instead of reading) at that moment, starting with the basics on chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Naruto forever to decipher that book (6 months) as well as understand it thoroughly. He was now the age of nine and entered into the academy's final year. He was excited. If he passed this year, which meant that he could legally take action against any civilian of Konoha that would attack him, meaning that he would have protection from the civilians.

Naruto had not slacked off on the reading because of that, however. He used every spare moment that he could to read through that book. And that was only the first one!

The next one that he decided to start on was the chakra control book, figuring that would help him the most after the one about chakra. Plus, as he had already read up about chakra itself and the terminology was pretty much the same, he would be able to read it a lot easier.

Naruto got to work on deciphering the second chakra book and was surprised to see how easy it was to read compared to the first one. He quickly figured out that that was because he had already gotten the firm basis on chakra that the first few chapters of the second book focused on. The book reiterated the use of chakra, chakra exhaustion, jutsu classification, as well as what someone who was a master of controlling their chakra could do.

Apparently, a master at controlling chakra could actually use their chakra to create a field that allowed them to see anyone in that field. A master could go above that and actually materialize their chakra into a physical form, or create an astral projection of themselves that attacked the spirit of an enemy.

That alone made him read on. Eventually, Naruto read through all of that and got to the exercises. The first one on the list was actually pretty simple.

_Gathering Chakra_

_Difficulty: easy_

_Class: novice _

_Description: A shinobi must be able to gather their chakra. All shinobi need to at some point in their career. Gathering chakra is considered to be the easiest of the control exercises as it requires virtually no control except for the will to succeed in it. All the shinobi needs to do is focus their mind on their core, which was described in length in chapter 3, and pull the chakra to the surface. A master of gathering chakra can gather chakra for a boss summons (one of the highest costing chakra techniques) in less than a second (ex: Hanzo the salamander wielder). They will also be able to control the amount that is summoned. _

Naruto read through the passage twice before he sat down and started meditating to reach into his chakra supply like it was suggested for him to do. Naruto had little success for about five minutes before he found the core it was talking about. He reached for it and yanked as hard as he could, and felt the ground actually start to give at the amount of chakra that he was pushing out.

Naruto grinned at his success and continued reading the passage.

_Once you have done this the first time, it is key that the shinobi practice again and again until they can summon it in under a second, as without that, the shinobi will not be able to use any jutsu or chakra exercises._

Naruto scowled at that but decided to do what the book suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour Naruto had managed to get his chakra to come in less than a second.

It was after eight, but Naruto decided that he wanted to continue working. So, he read the next one.

_Congratulations! You have learned to summon chakra in less than a second. You have taken the first step on your journey into becoming a great shinobi. However, don't delude yourself; you still have a long way to go. It is suggested that you practice the first exercise nightly and get a feel of how much chakra you can draw as well as start learning to cut back the chakra or pull more out. _

_This next exercise is only to be used for those with the ability to physically manifest their chakra in a high amount (please refer to notes on chakra color and density). IF YOU CANNOT, SKIP THIS EXERCISE AS IT WILL CAUSE EXAUSTION AND MAYBE DEATH!_

_Chakra Repulse_

_Basis: gathering chakra_

_Difficulty: Middle (due to chakra requirements)_

_Class: Academy Student_

_Description: The chakra repulse is named as such for its ability to push anything with less chakra away from the user; meaning that it is effective at deflecting the attacks with kunai or shuriken. Using this move takes up a lot of chakra. All you need to do to use it is push the chakra away from you after you summon it up. IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED YOU DO NOT RELY ON THIS!_

Naruto looked at the instructions and warnings about the technique carefully and was about to decide to try it the next day when something pushed him to use it. Naruto slackened a bit as he gathered his chakra into a physical manifestation, before he pushed it away from him.

Naruto gasped as he felt the drain of the technique, but then realized that he succeeded in it.

He was about to continue when he read what the next part of the book said.

_If you have succeeded with this technique, it is strongly suggested that you use it at least once a day for a week straight before going to the next exercise, as this skill will increase your reserves as well as the control over chakra formation that is necessary for some of the exercises in this book._

_You may also want to experiment with the technique._

Naruto read it and sighed but decided that patience was a virtue and in this case it was a good idea to do it.

He flopped on the bed and passed out, deciding at the last minute not to show the new skills just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week since Naruto had used the Chakra repulse technique for the first time, and he had gotten it down so well that he could actually repulse for five minutes straight and he could fluctuate the technique in order to change directions of the things that were about to hit him. He had discovered this through trial and error of the technique in the last seven days. He had also gotten so that he could use the technique 8 times a day. **(1)**

After figuring that was the best that he could do with it for now and remembering what the book said about going back in a week, Naruto started reading again.

The next technique was the acceleration technique. This technique was just channeling chakra to your limbs and using that chakra to augment your speed. Strength could be augmented that way too, but it was a higher level technique. Naruto actually got the acceleration technique down quite well in less than an hour, and then he went to the next exercise. **(2)**

The one after was the rooftop jumping exercise. The exercise was based a bit off of the chakra repulse and the acceleration technique, as the shinobi who used it pushed the chakra through the feet to get a greater amount of speed and jumping power, and then pushed the chakra out of the legs in order to get further. It was like a slingshot almost.

It took Naruto a bit longer to get this one, maybe about three hours due to the length of time that it took him to figure out what would be a good substitute for jumping on rooftops considering that he did not want his skills to be known just yet.

In the end, Naruto had used the abandoned section of the sewer that had not been used since the Kyubi attack and found that in several places the sewers were broken, and he could use those in place of the hurdles.

Finally, Naruto got to an exercise that was all too familiar to readers…

_Tree climbing_

_Basis: gathering chakra_

_Difficulty: Advanced_

_Class: Low Gennin_

_Description: The wielder uses the rooftop jumping exercise, but instead of adding the repulse, the shinobi just pushes out gently in order to stick to a surface. It is important to turn your chakra into an adhesive property and use it to stick. Too much chakra and no adhesive property, and the wielder will be blasted off, too much chakra with adhesive and the user will take a chunk of the tree with them when they blast off, too little chakra with no adhesive and the user will slide off, too little chakra with a good bit of adhesive makes it so that the user will be stuck._

_Recommendations: it is recommended that the user takes a slow step onto the surface that the want to stick to while lying on the ground. If you do not, there is a high chance for injury. Go slowly with this one and do not rush it. _

Naruto looked at the instructions for this technique carefully and realized that this technique had a stronger chance for injury than the other ones. He reviewed the description five times in order to get it right before he actually tried it like the book said to.

He found a tree on the outskirts of Konoha and decided to use it.

He lay on the ground and took a deep breath before he shimmied his way so that he was 90 degrees perpendicular from the tree and his feet were touching it. Knowing that he had a good amount of chakra, Naruto decided to try and use just a little and add adhesive quality to it before actually trying it. He found that he managed to get his foot stuck. Naruto quickly cut the flow of chakra and thought the exercise over for a bit before deciding to try and put twice the amount in.

Naruto quickly was repulsed from the tree. He went flying away before he went right back and tried it again, this time with 75% of the chakra that he used in the last one and with more adhesive quality.

Naruto's feet grabbed onto it for a quick second before he was blasted off with the bark on the tree.

Figuring that he had gotten closer, Naruto decided to try about 73% of the chakra. This time, Naruto stayed on for a good thirty seconds before he was pushed back. Figuring that it was because the adhesive was not strong enough to resist the chakra in the tree, Naruto tried it again with more adhesive. He quickly found out that it would work. Naruto then took another three steps up and realized that he had gotten way further up.

Naruto started to celebrate before he slid down and hit the ground.

Naruto decided to read the after action report that the book had on all of the chakra control exercises.

_The user of the technique may succeed momentarily and let it go to his head. In all of the test cases for the user losing focus, the user has fallen off of the tree and quickly hit the ground. It is imperative to master this technique in the ninja world. The user cannot let themselves be distracted from the task or else they will fall. A master of the technique was noted to be able to fight for 3 hours on the trees. A master of the technique will be able to do this by instinct._

_Instinct…_Naruto mused internally before he got a flash of inspiration. He pushed his foot back on the tree and slowly got a reading book out instead of a training book. He then channeled chakra to the legs and went up 1 step. After that, he started reading and staying on the tree at a low height at the same time, slowly putting more focus on reading.

After 4 hours, Naruto finally got the hang of tree standing, as he called it, and decided to start to try tree walking. To his surprise and joy, he didn't even have to think about the attempt as he was walking like he would on the ground. He quickly figured out it was because he had just shifted focus away from his book and to walking instead. Naruto decided to spend the rest of the time that he was awake reading his book while tree walking before deciding that he had mastered it sufficiently, not that he wasn't going to do this for at least five minutes a day. **(3)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto decided that it was time to go on to the next exercise in the book. The next exercise was wall walking, which was actually just taking the principle behind tree walking and modifying it to fit a wall without chakra.

The exercise was extremely easy and Naruto got it down within an hour, mainly because he wanted to make sure he had sufficiently mastered it to go on to what was next.

The next exercise in the book was called water walking.

_Water Walking _

_Basis: tree walking, wall walking_

_Difficulty: Borderline Adept_

_Class: Mid Gennin_

_Description: Water walking is a branch off of the tree climbing exercise. It allows the user to spread out their chakra on a surface of water and use it to stand. The user will have to remove the adhesive nature of chakra for this one and instead add a flow nature (see chapter 2: chakra nature). It is considered to be a harder exercise as the user has to change his chakra nature to a flow instead of an adhesive. _

_It is recommended for the user to start in a bathtub so that if he falls in he won't go too deep. It has also been noted that the user got the exercise more easily than if he had just got on the water and instead focused on changing the chakra nature to that of the water. To do this, the user dropped a pin in the water and watched the ripples and then changed his chakra nature to match the ripples. After, the user found changing chakra to match flowing water easier, and found it easier to adjust the nature to the still or moving water._

Naruto read through that quite a few times before he nodded to himself that he had gotten the gist of what it was saying. Naruto took a deep breath and dropped a pin into the cup that he had on hand. Naruto patiently watched the ripples it caused and took a deep breath before meditating on it, forming his chakra from adhesive to flowing.

It took him a while but he felt that he had matched the flow almost perfectly. In order to try, Naruto again dropped the pin after fishing it out of the cup, this time in a bathtub he had found lying on the street.

He dropped one foot on the water and placed it there, then the other, and he was pleased when he didn't fall in. However, he let his confidence get the better of him and decided to try and get to the next part of it without adjusting his chakra. Naruto fell in…the sewer. That definitely taught him caution to his confidence.

Naruto waited a couple of days until he felt that he had gotten the hang of using his chakra to adjust the nature of it, then he started with the sewer again, making sure to test and adjust it. To his surprise, he had gotten it on the first try.

Naruto then decided that it was time to do the second part of the exercise: doing it on still water.

Naruto then went to a lake with no ripples that was behind Konoha but not that used by anyone, and did the second step.

Naruto almost fell in but then got the hang of it again.

He then decided to wait a week and try water walking on every watery surface that he could in order to get the hang of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited a week until he felt that he got the hang of it and then he decided to read the next exercise. To his surprise, it was waterfall walking, something that he had done when he was doing the water walking exercise and trying to master it.

The water fall walking exercise required the user to be observant and see what the waterfall was doing and then unconsciously adjust the flow.

Naruto had done that. **(4)**

Naruto gulped as he read the next one though.

_Lava Walking_

_Basis: wall walking, water walking, waterfall walking_

_Difficulty: Adept_

_Level: High Chuunin_

_Description: This is the most dangerous of the field of walking techniques as one mishap and you fall in. It is highly recommended that you use a clone jutsu that transfers memories, and figure it out that way. With this exercise, the user will need to adjust for density and nature. _

_Recommendations: Save this exercise as one of the last ones._

Naruto read over it and decided that the recommendation was solid, especially since he would have to look and see where the closest volcano was and try and find a way to get there.

He decided to go to the next field in the book: sticking, purifying, and throwing.

He read the first exercise and was surprised to find that it was the one they were currently doing in class.

_Leaf floating_

_Difficulty: novice_

_Class: academy student_

_Description: The user uses his chakra to push the leaf inward at the same time that the user uses the chakra to float the leaf outward. The exercise is simple in ability. _

_Recommendations: For people with the chakra to use the chakra repulse, it is recommended that they start with multiple leaves and work their way down. The starting point is found through trial and error._

Naruto blinked as he looked at the book and then scowled as he realized that the teachers had 'forgotten' to tell him the other part of the equation, which was forcing it inward with your chakra.

Naruto decided to start with 100 leaves all over his body and then go down from there.

By the time that he had gone to bed, he had gone down to 50 leaves with the new information that he had gotten from the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Naruto two months to actually get the exercise well enough that he thought that he had mastered it, as he was a perfectionist when it came to doing things. **(5) **

He was down to one leaf that he could do continuously for over an hour while doing two other things at the same time, mainly reading a reading book and doing his homework.

Naruto decided then that it was time to do the next exercise.

_Leaf movement_

_Difficulty: novice/advanced_

_Class: high academy student_

_Description: move the leaves over your body in different ways, for this one, the user is suggested to have more leaves instead of less as it improves concentration. A master of this technique can actually move weapons that are about to strike him away, or into less vital areas._

_The user must use another coating of chakra at the side of the leaf to push it in the direction they want. It is suggested to start with one leaf and work your way up instead of the way that the user did the leaf floating exercise._

_Recommendations: this exercise is straight forward, but the user must be prepared for the leaf to fly off as the side has to use much less than the upper and lower coating. _

Naruto read through the instructions carefully and finally nodded slowly to himself that he understood what the book was saying about the jutsu and how to use it.

Naruto started with the one leaf and watched as it was blown off.

_This…this is going to take a while _Naruto sighed to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken him until up to the final exam for academy students, but he had finally done it. He had finally mastered the leaf moving exercise. Naruto then realized something: he had been so caught up in chakra control that he hadn't actually bothered to try out the final three as they were called. He had no idea if he could perform the three jutsu.

Naruto succeeded in the kawarimi pretty easily, but the henge he almost failed, and he couldn't make a clone at all.

Naruto had failed is academy exam for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't let that deter him, however, as he used that as a motivation to finish the control book.

He moved onto the next exercise immediately after.

_Leaf sharpening_

_Basis: leaf floating and acceleration_

_Difficulty: advanced_

_Class: Gennin_

_Description: sharpen the leaf in the palm of your hand until it is sharp as a kunai. _

_Recommendations: look at the kunai and see how sharp it is, then try to mimic that sharpness with the leaf using your chakra._

Naruto gulped as he read it, that one would be harder than the rest of them, he had a feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hadn't taken him as long as he expected. In actuality, it only took a week. However, that was only because he had devoted every waking moment on it. And that was a lot, especially since he had found out that he only had to sleep for three hours for every week. **(6)**

Naruto had finally gotten it down and could do it to 50 leaves that were on his body.

The next exercise that he had was the leaf throwing.

_Leaf Throwing_

_Basis: leaf floating, leaf moving, leaf sharpening, acceleration_

_Difficulty: adept_

_Class: Low Chuunin_

_Description: pull the leaf movement exercise and the leaf sharpening exercise together and use them to throw the leaves like kunai._

_Recommendations: do not do it In a populated area, do it around things that you wouldn't mind breaking, as you are likely to fail often, and do not push it too much. Use the leaf movement and then figure out how to slide it down your arm and off your skin forward. The common motion for this is like throwing a kunai, however, it is highly recommended that you go above that and shift the motion so that no one even knows that you have thrown something. After you decide on a motion that feels right and figure out how to slide the leaf, add the sharpening in._

Naruto read it carefully and decided that it was back into the forest for him.

The first thing he decided to do was try out different motions. Eventually, he decided that he liked lifting his pinky slightly **(7). **

Naruto then added the leaf.

It took him an hour or two, but eventually he was able to throw the leaf with the slight motion of his pinky.

It only took him four tries after to get the sharpness right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited until he felt that he could do it with ease before he went to the next exercise on the book.

The next exercise was the purity technique.

_Purity_

_Basis: leaf floating_

_Difficulty: novice_

_Class: academy student_

_Description: the wielder uses his chakra to send out a pulse (repulse technique) and remove impurities from water and to the side._

There were no recommendations, but that was expected of something so basic. Naruto had used the technique and succeeded on the first try with it. But he still wanted to continue until he was sure that he had sufficiently mastered the technique to his liking.

The next two exercises were simply localizing the chakra pulse and using it to remove impurities in something. The second one was use on a living creature that was infected. It was the basis of all medical jutsu.

Naruto had gotten to the next section of the book in time for the day to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next section of the book was titled chakra constructs.

The first one was called chakra shield.

It was basically a shift in the chakra repulse technique, using more chakra to make it into a physical shield.

It took Naruto a week and a half to get it down.

The second was the chakra field technique, which, while actually not a chakra construct, could be construed as one rather easily, and was in there for that reason. It enabled a person to sense any chakra or person inside of the immediate area. A master of the technique could cut off someone else's chakra.

In fact, that was actually a powered up version of the Hyuuga field of divination.

It took Naruto a bit of time due to having to change the field back to a different plain then the physical one.

It took him about two weeks in the end.

The next one was actually just refining the chakra shield into a one sided shield. It was hard due to the nature of chakra, but he managed to succeed with it.

That also paved the way for the chakra chains technique that he found. The chakra chains technique was the first step in manifesting long ranged chakra constructs. The book said that the technique was mastered when a very thin bike chain made out of chakra was created and could be used as a strong chain.

The final step in chakra control was actually the chakra strings technique that was used for puppets. The chakra strings technique was a thinned down and stronger version of the chakra chains. It could also be used as an actual jutsu and attached to other things. Naruto had used the month of July to master the technique.

A master of the technique like Naruto could use chains invisibly, and the chains could be strong enough to lift a roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of that summer was spent studying up on trap making and seals. Naruto also finished the chakra construct book. He had finished off the entire collection of seals books and he finished off the trap books. From what the books he read about the grading scale of traps and seals, he was probably rated an adept seals user and a master trap maker. He had also finished off the puppeteer books and figured that it looked extremely interesting, so he had gotten started on one. The one that he had gotten started on was called fumei karada **(8)**. He had made it so that he could easily use his puppeteer techniques instead of having to let them go while he was moving.

The puppet stood at around 8 Ft. and was broad shouldered and as thick as an Akimichi. Its arms had a wingspan of 7 Ft. as well, and he put springs in the arms that let them extend. He had made the wood so that he could use chakra through it and use its hands for jutsu instead of his own. He had also made the feet take up about three feet of the actual puppet, but they could also extend with a bit of chakra pushed into the springs.

The fingers each had a needle in them that could inject poison into the victim interchangeably, and there was also a seal on each finger that would trigger an explosive kunai coming out and then being thrown. Each finger also had a built in senbon launcher with seals built in with each seal containing 1,000 senbon.

The hands actually contained a new machine called a chakra cannon that actually sent chakra mixed with gunpowder out and blew up. They also had secret claws that could pop out. On top of all of that, there was a durable metal that would make swords that tried to hit him make a nice clanging sound.

The arms had springs in them that allowed them to push out and attack someone at a distance longer than the enemy would expect. They also popped open on all sides and extended the hand out of it like a rocket. In addition to that, when the arms popped open, they revealed a hidden cannon as well as four different senbon launchers that would send a storm of them out at the enemy. The right one contained a hidden short sword and the left one contained a hidden buzz saw.

The shoulders had shoulder mounted cannons and senbon launchers as well as a cloak attached to them that had on it durability, fireproofing, and invisibility seals.

The main body looked like it was slightly overweight and muscular. The stomach had a hidden grappling hook and a lot of wire. The chest held a large chakra cannon that Naruto had spent a week designing. In addition to that, the wood also had a bit of metal on the outside to protect it from any damages it could get.

The back, underneath of the cloak, had an attachment system on it. It allowed for different modifications to be added to it. Currently Naruto had created an assault and a capture attachment.

The legs of the puppet also had some modifications to it. The legs had a set of hidden knives that could be snapped out at the thighs. The knees contained a good deal of wire as well as sharpened needles with hooks on the end of them. The knee cap was designed to move outward and let loose the hooks. It also had a hidden set of hands that could pop out of the knees that were designed with chakra conductive materials to let him use jutsu with those as well as his hands.

The feet were also modified. The toes were like claws and they could send the toe nails out and stab people with them. The feet had a set of wheels on the bottom that could be pushed out for added mobility.

The head of the puppet was hidden by a cowl. The eyes were actually made using a new modification from snow country that had recording devices in them. The recording device connected to a hidden compartment in the stomach of the puppet which was where Naruto was hiding. The recording device also held a tracking system that Naruto had spent a few days creating. The mouth hid a senbon launcher, cannon, several different poisons and acids, as well as a cloud of gunpowder. The tongue was actually a piece of wood with a wire attached to it that could extend to grab his opponents. The nose was another piece of tech imported from snow country that contained a new sensory component that could filter through the smells and tell trails of scents as well as what they were. Atop of that was a gasmask that was also hidden by the cowl. It was designed to filter through the poisons, but, failing that, the puppet could seal off the 'airway' and use oxygen tanks that it had hidden in it.

Naruto was going to use it in the academy, but he decided that it would be better to wait until he had graduated so that he would be untouchable by the civilian council.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Notations:**

**(1)-That is eight times excluding him being at full power due to the fact that he had to go to the academy.**

**(2)-It is acceleration and not modification as the technique is a lot weaker and only makes you move faster, like the gates. **

**(3)- he will keep doing it because, he knows that, as he gets older, the more chakra he will get and it is better for him to do it for that amount so that he can shift the chakra the way that he wants it on instinct.**

**(4)- Naruto did that because he wanted to try all variations on the exercise in order to make sure he got it down.**

**(5)-Naruto is a perfectionist because the book that he got has a section on test cases that I didn't mention where it shows what went wrong with some of them.**

**(6)- He has to sleep so little due to the excess amounts of energy that he has from the combination of his own chakra as well as the fox adding to it and his Uzumaki heritage.**

**(7)-He chose the lifting the pinky motion as he likes the subtlety that he gains from the motion.**

**(8)- literally translates to hidden body**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
